Disclosed herein are phase change inks. More specifically, disclosed herein are hot melt or phase change inks containing specific colorant compounds. One embodiment is directed to a phase change ink composition comprising a phase change ink carrier and a colorant compound of the formula
wherein R1 is (i) a hydrogen atom, (ii) an alkyl group, (iii) an aryl group, (iv) an arylalkyl group, or (v) an alkylaryl group, R2 is (i) a hydrogen atom, (ii) an alkyl group, (iii) an aryl group, (iv) an arylalkyl group, (v) an alkylaryl group, or (vi) a substituent other than an alkyl, aryl, arylalkyl, or alkylaryl group, R3 is (i) an alkyl group, (ii) an aryl group, (iii) an arylalkyl group, (iv) an alkylaryl group, or (v) a substituent other than an alkyl, aryl, arylalkyl, or alkylaryl group, m is an integer of 0, 1, 2, 3, or 4, R4 is (i) an alkyl group, (ii) an aryl group, (iii) an arylalkyl group, (iv) an alkylaryl group, or (v) a substituent other than an alkyl, aryl, arylalkyl, or alkylaryl group, n is an integer of 0, 1, 2, 3, or 4, R5 is (i) an alkyl group, (ii) an aryl group, (iii) an arylalkyl group, (iv) an alkylaryl group, or (v) a substituent other than an alkyl, aryl, arylalkyl, or alkylaryl group, p is an integer of 0, 1, 2, 3, or 4, R6 is (i) a direct bond, (ii) an alkylene group, (iii) an arylene group, (iv) an arylalkylene group, or (v) an alkylarylene group, R66 is (i) an alkylene group, (ii) an arylene group, (iii) an arylalkylene group, or (iv) an alkylarylene group, G is (1) a hydroxy group, (2) a carboxylic acid group, (3) an alkyl group having at least about 8 carbon atoms, (4) an aryl group, (5) an arylalkyl group having at least about 14 carbon atoms, (6) an alkylaryl group having at least about 14 carbon atoms, (7) a group of the formula
(8) a group of the formula
(9) a group of the formula
or (10) a group of the formula
R7 is (i) an alkyl group, (ii) an aryl group, (iii) an arylalkyl group, or (iv) an alkylaryl group, R8 is (i) a hydrogen atom, (ii) an alkyl group, (iii) an aryl group, (iv) an arylalkyl group, or (v) an alkylaryl group, X is —O— or —NR9—, and R9 is (i) a hydrogen atom, (ii) an alkyl group, (iii) an aryl group, (iv) an arylalkyl group, or (v) an alkylaryl group.
In general, phase change inks (sometimes referred to as “hot melt inks”) are in the solid phase at ambient temperature, but exist in the liquid phase at the elevated operating temperature of an ink jet printing device. At the jet operating temperature, droplets of liquid ink are ejected from the printing device and, when the ink droplets contact the surface of the recording substrate, either directly or via an intermediate heated transfer belt or drum, they quickly solidify to form a predetermined pattern of solidified ink drops. Phase change inks have also been used in other printing technologies, such as gravure printing, as disclosed in, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,496,879 and German Patent Publications DE 4205636AL and DE 4205713AL, the disclosures of each of which are totally incorporated herein by reference.
Phase change inks for color printing typically comprise a phase change ink carrier composition which is combined with a phase change ink compatible colorant. In a specific embodiment, a series of colored phase change inks can be formed by combining ink carrier compositions with compatible subtractive primary colorants. The subtractive primary colored phase change inks can comprise four component dyes, namely, cyan, magenta, yellow and black, although the inks are not limited to these four colors. These subtractive primary colored inks can be formed by using a single dye or a mixture of dyes. For example, magenta can be obtained by using a mixture of Solvent Red Dyes or a composite black can be obtained by mixing several dyes. U.S. Pat. No. 4,889,560, U.S. Pat. No. 4,889,761, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,372,852, the disclosures of each of which are totally incorporated herein by reference, teach that the subtractive primary colorants employed can comprise dyes from the classes of Color Index (C.I.) Solvent Dyes, Disperse Dyes, modified Acid and Direct Dyes, and Basic Dyes. The colorants can also include pigments, as disclosed in, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,221,335, the disclosure of which is totally incorporated herein by reference. U.S. Pat. No. 5,621,022, the disclosure of which is totally incorporated herein by reference, discloses the use of a specific class of polymeric dyes in phase change ink compositions.
Phase change inks have also been used for applications such as postal marking, industrial marking, and labelling.
Phase change inks are desirable for ink jet printers because they remain in a solid phase at room temperature during shipping, long term storage, and the like. In addition, the problems associated with nozzle clogging as a result of ink evaporation with liquid ink jet inks are largely eliminated, thereby improving the reliability of the ink jet printing. Further, in phase change ink jet printers wherein the ink droplets are applied directly onto the final recording substrate (for example, paper, transparency material, and the like), the droplets solidify immediately upon contact with the substrate, so that migration of ink along the printing medium is prevented and dot quality is improved.
Compositions suitable for use as phase change ink carrier compositions are known. Some representative examples of references disclosing such materials include U.S. Pat. No. 3,653,932, U.S. Pat. No. 4,390,369, U.S. Pat. No. 4,484,948, U.S. Pat. No. 4,684,956, U.S. Pat. No. 4,851,045, U.S. Pat. No. 4,889,560, U.S. Pat. No. 5,006,170, U.S. Pat. No. 5,151,120, U.S. Pat. No. 5,372,852, U.S. Pat. No. 5,496,879, European Patent Publication 0187352, European Patent Publication 0206286, German Patent Publication DE 4205636AL, German Patent Publication DE 4205713AL, and PCT Patent Application WO 94/04619, the disclosures of each of which are totally incorporated herein by reference. Suitable carrier materials can include paraffins, microcrystalline waxes, polyethylene waxes, ester waxes, fatty acids and other waxy materials, fatty amide containing materials, sulfonamide materials, resinous materials made from different natural sources (tall oil rosins and rosin esters, for example), and many synthetic resins, oligomers, polymers, and copolymers.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,395,078 (Jaeger), U.S. Pat. No. 6,422,695 (Jaeger), Canadian Patent Publication 2 355 533 (filed Aug. 20, 2001, published Feb. 23, 2002), European Patent Publication EP 1 182 232 (filed Aug. 17, 2001, published Feb. 27, 2001), Japanese Patent Publication JP 2002129044 (filed Aug. 8, 2001, published May 9, 2002), Brazilian Patent Publication PI01035819 (filed Aug. 22, 2001, published Mar. 26, 2002), and Mexican Patent Application 2001008418 (filed Aug. 20, 2001), the disclosures of each of which are totally incorporated herein by reference, disclose a compound having the formula
wherein at least one Q1, Q2, Q3, and Q4 is a halogen atom and any of Q1, Q2, Q3 and Q4 which is not a halogen atom is a hydrogen atom; and wherein R comprises at least two carbon atoms. The invention further encompasses inclusion of such compound into phase change ink carrier compositions, as well as printing methods utilizing such compound.
British Patent Publication GB 2 021 138 (Hohmann et al.), the disclosure of which is totally incorporated herein by reference, discloses mixtures of dyestuffs of the formula
and of the formula
wherein R1, R2, and R3 denote C1–C4 alkyl, C1–C4 alkoxy, or halogen, and n denotes 2 or 3, which are suitable for dyeing polyester fibers by the exhaustion process. Dark blue and navy blue dyeings with good fastness properties are obtained.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,174,937 (Banning et al.), the disclosure of which is totally incorporated herein by reference, discloses a phase change ink comprising a material of the formula
wherein X1, X2, X3 and X4 are segments comprising atoms selected from groups V and VI of the periodic table; wherein at least one R1 and R5 comprises at least 37 carbon units; and wherein R2, R3 and R4 each comprise at least one carbon unit. The invention further encompasses a composition of matter, as well as methods of reducing coefficients of friction of phase change ink formulations.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,507,864 (Jaeger et al.), the disclosure of which is totally incorporated herein by reference, discloses a phase change ink composition that includes a combination of different dye types such as an anthraquinone dye and a xanthene dye, which is most preferably a rhodamine dye. While each dye type is insufficiently soluble with respect to favored carrier compositions to preserve color saturation in reduced ink quantity prints, the dye type combination permits increased dye loading and maintains print quality. In a preferred embodiment of the invention, a favored carrier composition is adjusted to promote the colored form of a preferred rhodamine dye (C.I. Solvent Red 49) and mixed with a preferred anthraquinone dye (C.I. Solvent Red 172) whose concentration is kept below a critical level to prevent post printed blooming. The resulting preferred phase change ink compositions provide a magenta phase change ink with enhanced light fastness and color saturation, as well as good compatibility with preferred existing subtractive primary color phase change inks.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,902,841 (Jaeger et al.), the disclosure of which is totally incorporated herein by reference, discloses a phase change ink composition wherein the ink composition utilizes a colorant in combination with a selected phase change ink carrier composition containing at least one hydroxy-functional fatty amide compound.
R. Butnaru et al.; “Researches on Dyeing of Cotton Fabrics with Acid Dyestuffs, Concomitantly with Crease-Resist Treatments,” Cellulose Chem. Technol., 29, p. 471 (1995), the disclosure of which is totally incorporated herein by reference, discloses an analysis of the results obtained on dyeing of cotton cellulosic fabrics with acid dyestuffs, on employing crease-resist agents with polyfunctional structure. The conclusion was reached that no chemical or physical bonds occur between dyestuffs and the fiber, the dyestuffs being fixed onto the resin's aminic groups formed as a result of the thermal, crease-resist treatment. Washing resistance of the cellulosic materials thus dyed attained the values obtained as a result of dyeing with direct dyestuffs, specific for these types of fibers.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,235,094 (Banning et al.), the disclosure of which is totally incorporated herein by reference, discloses a compound having the formula
wherein R1, Z and the carbonyl can be comprised by a common ring, wherein R1 comprises a chromophore that absorbs light from the visible wavelength range, and wherein n is an integer that is at least 12. The invention also encompasses a solid phase change ink composition. Such composition includes a phase change ink carrier and a colorant. The colorant comprises a chromophore that absorbs light from the visible wavelength range, and has the formula
wherein R1, Z and the carbonyl can be comprised by a common ring, wherein n is an integer that is at least 12. Additionally, the invention encompasses a method of forming a colorant. A first compound having the formula
is reacted with a second compound having the formula Z(CH2)nCH3, wherein n is an integer that is at least 12, to form a third compound having the formula
wherein the third compound comprises a chromophore that absorbs light from the visible wavelength range.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,734,934 (Kolliker et al.), the disclosure of which is totally incorporated herein by reference, discloses dyestuffs of the formula
wherein W is chlorine, bromine, cyano, lower alkyl, lower alkoxy, carbonyl, phenoxycarbonyl, lower alkylthio, phenylthio, lower alkyl sulfonyl, or a grouping of the formula
wherein Z is —CO— or —SO2— and R1 and R2 are each independently hydrogen or lower alkyl, Y is lower alkylene, —CH2CH2OCH2CH2—, or —CH2CH2CH2OCH2CH2CH2—, X is a direct bond, —O—, —S—, —NH—, —COHN—, or —SO2NH—, R″ is lower alkyl, cyclohexyl, phenyl, or phenyl substituted by chlorine, lower alkyl, or lower alkoxy, or bromine, the nucleus B is either unsubstituted or further monosubstituted by chlorine, lower alkyl, or lower alkoxy, E is NH2, OH, or NHT, and T is lower alkyl, cyclohexyl, phenyl, lower alkyl phenyl, or phenoxyphenyl.
British Patent 687,807, the disclosure of which is totally incorporated herein by reference, discloses hydroxyethoxymethyl phenyl-amino-anthraquinone dyestuffs and derivatives thereof of the formula
wherein X is hydrogen or methyl, R is hydrogen or CH3OCH2CH2OZ, Z is hydrogen, hydroxy alkyl, or alkoxy alkyl, and Y is hydrogen, hydroxy, or
These compounds exhibit substantially enhanced substantivity for acetate rayon and have the ability to withstand the action of acid gas fumes such as the combustion products of industrial and engine fuels.
Japanese Patent Publication 63223064, the disclosure of which is totally incorporated herein by reference, discloses a blue coloring material for use in optical filters which is of the formula
wherein R1 to R3 are each H, alkyl, alkoxy alkyl, hydroxy alkyl, or halogen, R4 is acyl, (alkyl)carbamoyl, arylcarbamoyl, aralkylcarbamoyl, alkenylcarbamoyl, methanesulfonyl, or H, X is alkylene, alkylene-O-alkylene, or alkylene-S-alkylene, and n is 1 or 2. An example is 1-{4-(2-benzoyloxyethyl)anilino}-4-hydroxyanthraquinone.
“British Intelligence Objectives Subcommittee Report 1484”, Publication Board No. 86139, Library of Congress, Washington, D.C., 1947, p. 46–47, the disclosure of which is totally incorporated by reference, discloses the synthesis of 4-bromo-1:9-N-methylanthrapyridone and similar compounds.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,152,969 (Matsumoto et al.), the disclosure of which is totally incorporated herein by reference, discloses a coloring matter which has a moderately bluish magenta color and an excellent lightfastness and can provide a wide range of color tones in the visible range when used together with yellow and cyan inks. A water-base ink composition or the like is prepared by using a sulfonic acid derivative of an anthrapyridone compound represented by general formula
as a magenta dye, wherein R1′ represents alkoxycarbonyl, carbonyl, or benzoyl; R2 represents hydrogen or alkyl; and R3 and R4 represent each independently hydrogen, halogeno, alkyl, or alkoxy.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,340,910 (Chamberlin et al.), the disclosure of which is totally incorporated herein by reference, discloses an improved process for the synthesis of 1-cyano-3H-dibenz(f,ij) isoquinoline-2,7-dione compounds, and a process exhibiting improvements in quality of products, safety, fewer environmental concerns, and economics when compared to presently known processes. The compounds are useful as colorants for polyesters and selected compounds, and when combined with small quantities of certain red colorants are particularly efficacious as blue toners for polyesters.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,386,206 (Wingard, Jr. et al.), the disclosure of which is totally incorporated herein by reference, discloses anthrapyridones prepared in high yields from 1-aminoanthraquinones or 1-alkylaminoanthraquinones and phenylacetyl halides when tertiary amides are employed as reaction media. The phenylacetyl halides can be generated in situ from phenylacetic acid and thionyl halide or phosgene.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,644,821 (Peter et al.), the disclosure of which is totally incorporated herein by reference, discloses anthrapyridone dyestuffs of the general formula
wherein X stands for phenyl or alkylphenyl and Y stands for phenyl or tetrahydronaphthyl, either of which may carry any desired substituent or substituents other than solubilizing groups, such as sulfonic acid or carboxylic acid groups, and R represents hydrogen, methyl, Cl, Br, methoxy, or nitro.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,745,174 (Pruett et al.), the disclosure of which is totally incorporated herein by reference, discloses fiber forming polyester compositions that exhibit improved whiteness by incorporating derivatives of dibenzoisoquinolinediones of the formula
wherein R is hydrogen, cycloalkyl, allyl, alkyl, aralkyl, alkoxyalkyl, or cycloalkylalkylene; R1 is hydrogen, halogen, alkyl, alkoxy, aryloxy, alkylthio, or arylthio; R2 is hydrogen, halogen, alkyl, aryl, alkoxy, aryloxy, alkylthio, arylthio, carbalkoxy, carbaryloxy, carbaralkyloxy, carboxy, sulfamoyl, alkylsulfamoyl, dialkylsulfamoyl, alkylarylsulfamoyl, cycloalkylsulfamoyl, arylsulfamoyl, carbamoyl, alkylcarbamoyl, dialkylcarbamoyl, alkylarylcarbamoyl, cycloalkylcarbamoyl, arylcarbamoyl, 2-pyrrolidono, acylamido, or N-alkylacylamido; R3 is one or more groups selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, halogen, alkyl, and alkoxy; and x is an integer of 1 to 5; wherein one or more alkyl, alkoxy, aryl, aryloxy, alkylthio, arylthio or aralkyl residues may contain one or more reactive groups selected from the group consisting of carboxy, carbalkoxy, carbaryloxy, N-alkyl-carbamoyloxy, carbamoyloxy, acyloxy, chlorocarbonyl, hydroxyl, cycloalkylcarbonyloxy, N-arylcarbamoyloxy, and N,N-dialkylcarbamoyloxy, wherein said alkyl and aryl groups may also have common substituents such as alkoxy, acyloxy, cyano, halogen, hydroxy, and acylamido.
While known compositions and processes are suitable for their intended purposes, a need remains for improved colorant compounds. In addition, a need remains for colorant compositions particularly suitable for use in phase change inks. Further, a need remains for colorant compounds with a desirable magenta color. Additionally, a need remains for colorant compounds with desirable thermal stability. There is also a need for colorant compounds with good lightfastness. In addition, there is a need for colorant compounds that exhibit desirable solubility characteristics in phase change ink carrier compositions. Further, there is a need for colorant compounds that, when incorporated into phase change inks, exhibit reduced migration within a layer of printed ink. Additionally, there is a need for colorant compounds that, when incorporated into phase change inks, exhibit reduced crystallization within a layer of printed ink. A need also remains for colorant compounds that, when incorporated into phase change inks, enable production of prints that maintain uniform color over long periods of time without unevenness or blotching. In addition, a need remains for colorant compounds that, when incorporated into phase change inks, enable production of prints that retain their original color over long periods of time. Further, a need remains for colorant compounds that, when incorporated into phase change inks, enable production of prints that exhibit reduced sensitivity to image discoloration upon contact with human fingertips. Additionally, a need remains for colorant compounds that can be incorporated into phase change inks in desirably high concentrations. There is also a need for colorant compounds that can be manufactured easily and practically.